I Just Met Him
by Brawlmasters96
Summary: THIS IS NOT A KOTOUMI! THIS ISN'T EVEN A LOVE LIVE FANFIC... THIS IS FOR A CHAT AND I NEEDED TO UPLOAD IT SOMEWHERE...NOW UNLESS YOU'RE A MOO SQUAD FAN AND FOLLOW ALL CHARACTER MEME PAGES AND THE PAGE THAT IRONICALLY INSULTS LOVE LIVE, THEN YOU MIGHT LIKE THIS FIC. IF NOT THEN DON'T READ IT AT ALL...JONKS...JONAHXHONKS...


It like any other day. I get up, had breakfast, then go to school. Today was different though…

Today was a day where my heart wouldn't stop thumping and my nipples were erect as can be. I saw the most handsome man in the world and he was staring right at me. I excused myself and went out into the hallway. I had to put my hand on my chest; to calm my beating heart. Then I heard.

"Hey.."

I yelped. I calmed down a little, and turned around, only to see the one who was causing all this. I blushed madly.

"U-uh..Hello..I didn't get your name…"

He smiled, and it was a beautiful smile. I just wanted to taste those lips of his…

"My name's Jonah…,what's your name?"

I was a blushing mess, but i kept my composure…

"I-it's H-honk…Nice to meet you Jonah.."

I smile, but I could've swore I caught him blushing a pink tint on his cheeks.

"Honk? Thats pretty name…"

He smiled, and I smiled and we both gazed into each others eyes.

"After school you wanna grab a cup of coffee?"

I was surprised he could be so bold…, but I complied…

"S-sure…" I smiled…

—

After School we decided to head to a coffee shop. Being the gentlemen he is, he payed for both our drinks. We picked the nearest table and starting talking. I was a little nervous, rarely guys talk to me. Mostly they just wanna get up my skirt instead of knowing me for who I really am. Jonah started the conversation, he really wanted to know more about me, and how a beautiful girl like myself was still single. I blushed…

"Mou…Jonah…"

He laughed, but I could see it in his eyes that he looked serious. I did what anyone else would do, I invited him to my apartment.

—

I opened the door to my apartment, and realized why would I invite a strange man in here?

I offer him some tea, and he kindly obliged.

I wanted to talk to him more, but maybe another side to me really, really wanted him. Looking at his clear, sky eyes, and his handsome, curly hair. He looked perfect. I licked my lips and got little closer to him and started massaging his shoulders. He yelped a little, but relaxed into it. I got aroused hearing his moans. He looked up at me, and said,

"You really are the most beautiful thing in this entire planet…"

I blushed, and then he put his hand on my cheek and kissed me. I was a bit surprised at first, but it felt so right. He started kissing me passionately, and I started massaging my tongue around his. He couldn't help but smirk at this, and pressed his tongue down on my. We were both fighting for dominance. He was definitely winning, he finally took his tongue off, and went started making out with me again. He had sucked my bottom lip, and I couldn't help but moan out. He smiled, and licked all around the inside of my mouth. I moaned and groaned; I needed more of Jonah. I had enough of him taking dominance and licked and sucked his tongue. He groaned, and it was very adorable. I licked my tongue all over his lips. I didn't care if I had just met him today.

I craved him…

Finally, Jonah pulled back, and whispered in my ear,

"I love you so much, Honks…"

I blushed. I replied back.

"Jonah. I love you too, can you please pleasure me…?"

I look up at him. He puts his index and thumb underneath my chin.

"Now you know I can't resist when you give me a cute look like that.

Let's take this further into the bedroom…"

I nod, and lead him to my only bedroom. He follows suit, and tells me to take off my clothes.

I obey and take off my clothes saving for my bra and panties. I want him to take it off for me.

He blushes real hard, and I already see that raging erection he has. I'm so wet already, and I already want him to fuck me.

He leads me near me bed and sits down on the edge, I follow suit and sit on his lap. He unhooks the bra from behind and blushes madly at my erect, hard nipples. He rubs my nipples with both his middle fingers. I couldn't help but moan. I moan loudly, his boner is more hard then it already is, from him hearing my moans. I say with thinking,

"Nhg…J-jonah…D-don't stop…p-please…"

He smirks at my adorable antics, and starts rubbing them more and them pinches them. I yelp. It feels so good, and so right. Jonah is the one for me, and I love him too.

He then lowers his head to lick around my breasts, he sucks on them leaving something there for the next day. He heads towards my nipples and licks around that area. I moan loud, and then he sucks around that area. It feels so good. I need more. I crave more of him. He then says.

"Honks, do you want to pleasure me too?"

I thought about it for awhile. I never once thought about pleasuring Jonah. I'm angry at myself for this, so I'm going to pleasure him like there's no tomorrow.

I nod my head.

"Yes, Jonah…I want to pleasure you." He blushes and smiles. He then removes his pants, and his boxers. I see his raging erect cock infront of me. I go forward to lick the tip of it, while rubbing the sides. I can feel him squirming, and hear him moaning a little. I smile at his. I look up to see his adorable face, and he looks very cute. He says,

"H-honks…S-suck it…"

I comply and start licking the sides and sucking on it. I rub it a little faster. He moans,

"S-stop If you keep going…I'm gonna C-cum…"

I giggle at his cuteness and rub even more faster. He finally released his love nectar onto me, and I licked it off me. He's panting hard, and then he looks at me with his cute eyes. I say to him

"Jonah…, How was I?"

He continues staring, and says.

"Y-you w-were g-great….I-i…Think It's my turn to pleasure you…"

I blush…

"J-jonah…?"

He picks me up, and I yelp…

"Mou…Jonah…Don't surprise me like that…"

I blush, then he laughs.

"Sorry, Sorry…"

He smiles. He still has me in the air, and gently lays me on my back onto the bed. He slowly takes off my panties, and now with me naked I feel a little cold.

I shiver…

"Don't worry Honk…I'll be sure to warm you up. Now be sure to tell me if this hurts…"

He says, when hearing my shiver. I blush, and let him enter.

Jonah inserts his dick into me slowly, and he starts thrusting himself into me. I moan and groan loudly. Jonah puts his hand over my mouth…

"Remember Honk…This is apartment complex..We can't have people hearing you…"

He smirks.

He rides into me faster, I squirm and feel the penetration of his dick into me. He blushes really red, my moans making him really hard.

"Keep going Honks…You're making me so hard…"

He said, and he's thrusting me further…

"Mmffhhh…"

I scream through his hand. It feels so good, I don't want him to stop. He takes his hand off of my mouth, and pushes his lips onto mine. He sucks my lower lip and I let out a moan.

I about to reach my climax…I need him to keep going…

He continues making-out with me, and suddently.

"J-jonah…I'm cumming!"

He smiles…

"Go ahead Honks…Cum…Cum while my dick is inside of your pussy…"

I release and finally take a breathe. Jonah follows right after, and his sticky substance is inside of my pussy. It never felt so good.

"W-wow…"

I blush madly…

"Y-yeah…W-wow…"

He added…

—

He stayed the night, and I felt protected and loved. I needed Jonah in my life, and I know he needed me.

"Hey Honks…"

He said,

"Yeah…?"

I asked,

"What were you studying in college anyways…?"

He asked,

"Oh! I never told you did I!" I giggled, "Well, I was studying to video producer…Kinda lame isn't it…"

He smiled…

"Actually, I think that.s kinda awesome! I'm actually studying to be a Marine Biologist…"

I blush…

"Wow! Like for the ocean? That's pretty neat!"

He beamed,

"Yeah..Thanks a lot of my friends think its stupid…I'm glad you think different…"

He smiled, and then blushed.

"Honks…? Will you stay will me forever?"

I looked at him…I then put my hand on his cheek.

"Jonah…I'll be with you till the very end…Promise…"

We both gazed into each other's eyes, and kissed each other passionately…


End file.
